My Little Fluttershy
by sunnymayrain
Summary: OK well I guess I have to wright something here. Let it be known then that I'm new to this and wanted to start with an easy short story. Criticism is accepted.


My Little Fluttershy

This night will be the third I have spent in these woods. The mid day rays have scorched my fur and reboiled noodles in my stomach, followed by nights of keeping a fire going to ward off the cold and blood sucking pests of the sky. the whether aside I had been exherting more strength these past few days then I had ever before. My front hooves ached from busting up logs with the ax I had forgotten to sharpen, my back equally burdened. Under normal circumstances the thought of spending three days doing what was known as " roughing it in the woods" would never have passed me by.

Yet here I am, in the middle of the woods we were told were haunted as little fillies and colts, keeping a fire from dwindling down despite the urge to let my sore muscles rest. Some pony would think I had in some way had a change of heart going through so much, however those same ponies were dead wrong. His reason was not something internal like a change of heart, it was more something, or someone he could see. I would see this someone if I looked down and to the left of him, rapped up in a blanket to be kept warm in the fires wake. The reason I had been dragged out here was a mare named Fluttershy.

I had met this mare when he had moved to the town of Ponyville, moved into being the light term for being kicked out of my home in Manehatten by my angry roommate and having not many other place to go. This mare was one of the first he had met in town, that is if you can count the one-sided conversation I had with her as she his behind her mane. I had only really talked to her after she had seen me with my head in my hooves on a park bench. She asked me what was wrong and I decided I could vent my feelings to her. I told her my situation and that I had been turned down for several jobs in the area in my first two days search. She had been the one who, dispite her obvious shyness, offered me a job helping around her house while she cared for her animals and even housed me in her own house until I could obtain some form of home for my self

She was an elegent mare this Fluttershy. She was polite, caring, and generally just had a way of moving that made her seem close to the shadow of an angel. She had a way with animals that could not be explained beyond that there must not be a single animal in the world that her swaying abilities did not affect. These swaying abilities did not just stop at animals though, as it affected ponies as well, me being a living tetement to that

Lately we had become great friends and had become more open with each other. She was willing to step outside of her comfort zone if I would too. In fact we made a promise over the most sacred of traditions, tossing a bit coin in a well, that if one of us went along with something the other wanted to do then the one who asked the first favor would do something in return. That led me to this crazy idea

As of late I had been thinking about this mare more and more often. I found myself daydreaming of our las outing together at any given moment of the day, be it simply a nice chat over coffee or our day watching the Winter Moon Celebration. I would tap my foot I patiently waiting for the clock to tick faster at night so I could see her the next day. When I finally fell asleep I would dream of her, some dreams being us talking somewhere all alone while others becoming just a bit more passionate then I would like to admit. I had to face the fact that I had fallen for this mare like a leaf into the gentle stream to be carried blissfully away from all my troubles. I needed to find some way to become more then just her friend, and this trip was to be my way into her heart.

Now, with the fire crackling and her soft breaths permitting the air I was stricken with undobtable heartache. There had been one snag in my plan however. As I look down at her her beauty struck me with a thousand cannon's shots. Her mane was long and thick, clean as pure silk and about as soft as far as it looked. Her soft facial expression gleemed thorough even in her deep sleep, giving her the glimmer of youth one could only dream of having. Her wings looked soft enough to fall asleep beneath. Had her eyes been open in this moment I would be all but petrified in the light if them, struck dumb at the sight if such beautiful orbs. She was the epidemy of all things beautiful and this made me shutter. I could bairly conceive asking some pony like her to even consider being in a relationship with me.

Still, with this kink in my plan I must stay resalute. I need her now more then I ever thought I could need any pony. If she could come to him and a talked to me so long ago, then I could ask her this one simple question

"Fluttershy, would you be my very special somepony?" I found my self saying aloud, luckily not loud enough to wake the angle that sleep before me.

For now I guess I must get some sleep. The fire would last until morning with out me picking at it now. However, I wanted to do something before I went to sleep, just in case everything that can go wrong goes wrong tomarow. I knelt before the made who lay sleeping before me and took in the arouma that surrounded her. Her shampoo smelled of vanilla, my favorite scent of shampoo. I rubbed at her adorable ear with my muzzle, playing softly with what might be her cutest feature. Finally I put my muzzle to her check and kissed her lightly knowing full well that there might be a chance, no matter how slim or large it may be, that the kiss I just given her might not only be the first, but also the last. With sweet thoughts swimming in my head, I crawled beneath my own covers and let slumber consume me


End file.
